The Fulmoon Guardian
by Snowysky01
Summary: Hatsune miku is a ordinary girl. One day when she stay late at school and bumped into a handsome boy. From that time he keep meet that boys and fighting with him.But suddenly he drag miku to fight the creature called fulmoon and told miku she have no choice but to accept its . how miku life will be now ? and who is that boy and why he drag miku to all of this (sorry bad at summar)
1. Chapter 1

**The Full moon Guardian**

**Chapter1: fateful encounter with you **

The moonlight go through the window, wake up a girl with the black hair. The black haired girl had groaned refuse to wake up, but after she realize the dark sky as she turned her blurred gaze at window, she quickly got up.

"damn it, rin really didn't wake me up!" she said angrily but quickly he sighed ,"I guess it's my fault because I slept for 3 or 4 hours "she sighed again. She walked lazily .

"gezz this wig and contact lenses is really bothering me at all." The girl looked around to see if there are people around and after making sure she was safe from removing red tape that tied her hair into two ponytails. And revealed that she has teal hair and large vivid teal eyes too. Then he tied her tel hair into two ponytails .

"*yawn* I'm still sleepy. Better go to girl dorm and get to my room to sleep *yawn*"then he walked out from classroom. The school hallway really dark and quiet. ' I'm better quickly get to my room , school in night is quiet scary ' she thought to herself.

The girl now trying to walk faster than before almost run , but stopped when she bumped to someone.

Miku P.O.V

"ouchhh…it hurt ….."I cried out. When I bumped to this person my back had hit the wall. ' why n the world there is a person in the school this late except this person had the same reason as me ' I thought to myself as I raised my face to see this person. Then I realized that the icy blue eyes were staring at me and I staring into his eyes too. I feel overwhelmed when I saw those eyes, those eyes are really pretty. I'm sure its can capture the hearts of everyone who saw it and certainly people who see those eyes will absolutely melt 'it was the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen'. But somehow it was empty lo…lonely and filled with sadness ,its make the icy blue eyes more cooler. The weirdest thing is why I feel so familiar with those eyes. Like I had known the person who had this eyes. I was lost in my own thoughts until a voice woke me out of my mind. I looked up and realized the person I bumped to as a boy , a boy with blonde hair. the blonde hair and the icy blue eyes , it make the boy seem really cool and handsome.

"ooii….if you walk you must look around baka…..an…."he keep stared at me with widened eye , like I was a very strange creature. It's make me nervous 'a handsome boy is looked at me , yeaahh… I was ugly but you don't have to look at me like I was an alien!' I snapped in my mind .

"wha….what?!i stuttering , I slapped myself ( only in her mind )' why I'm stuttering in front of him ?' I thought to myself .

"you…..are you cosplaying? " he asked me still staring at me with wide eyes but not wide as before. Then I touch my hair and realize 'ahh I don't wear a wigs so that is why "

"ye…yeah , I was cosplaying " I lied to him , although a bit painful but it better than the wod that have said to me before.

"you better take it off !" he snapped at me , my eyes widened at his action. 'whooa whats wrong with this boy snapped at me like that !' I clenched my hand tying to hold back my anger .

I force a smile , a really creepy smile , it as good that I can't look at myself "excuse me ?" I pretended that I didn't hear what he had said.

"I said to tak….!" He want to snapped more louder but stopped , I hear a sound of bell. But in this city didn't have a bell. "tch….hey you …get out from this school right now and go to girls dormitory ." he ordered me and with that he walked away to inside the school.

"huh ?" that is all I can say , this boy made me really confused , I barely know him but he already acted really arrogant toward me "what a jerk "I said it with a really loud voice. He turned his had at me , he has a smirk on his face and said "that don't suit you , so you better take it off."

"huh? What the matter with you ?" he walked away ignoring me ."hey…wait!"I shouted at him , but he still ignoring me left me behind , still shouted at him until I saw him disappeared into dark." sighh that boys is reaaaalllllllyyy a jeeeeerrrrrkkkkkkk!" then I walked outside the school , toward the girls dormitory.

Chapter1 ~end~


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you for the review! i'm really happy there is someone read my stories.  
**

**arigatou gozaimasu sweetsmasher for the review! :D **

**and sorry for my lateness. sorry for the bad grammar because i'm realy bad at english!  
**

**now, this is the story  
**

**i hope you all like it11  
**

* * *

**The fullmoon guardian **

**Chapter2: meeting with that jerk again**

The teal haired girl arrived in girl dormitory and heading to her room. She turned around and after she sure there is no-one she tip-toed to her room hoping no-one will come out. If someone saw her in this state (didn't wear a wigs and contact lenses ) , everyone will bully her again like when she was child. She stopped in front of the door and turn the door knob. In front of her stood a person.

"miku-chan! "the girl with bright blonde hair said with a wide smile. She tied her shoulder-length hair with a white ribbon. She run toward a teal-haired girl and hugged her making her fall to the floor."I'm so miss you miku-chan!"the hug tightened make the girl can't breath.

"rin we only didn't meet for 4 hours!" so now let go of me !" the teal haired girl snapped and struggle to let go. The bright blonde girl pouted and let go of her. "mou….miku-chan….you very cruel at me ….. sob …. I only miss you…sob.." the teal haired girl rolled her eyes and sighed for fourth times today. "I'm sorry , I …. I just mad at someone. Sorry if I snapped at you ." she still pouted and ignoring the teal haired girl. "okay … mnnn…what about a orange flavored pudding to made up ?" the bright blonde girl finally raised her face. "its true?"she asked still pouted ."of course and its my treat". The teal haired girl said and sticking out her little finger "and its promise!".

"yeahhh….miku-chan is the best !" she said cheerfully. The teal haired girl can't help but smiled too. The two of them is best friend and they sleep in same room together.

Miku P.O.V

The pair of blue eyes is staring at me. 'hmnn**.. '**_**why I feel like I had gone through this event before'**_ she asked herself. "what's wrong rin ?" I asked. This blonde haired girl, kagamine rin , is my best friend since kindergarten. I only opened my big secret to her , and she accept me. Only toward her I could act like myself. She is a beautiful and cheerful girl , she really popular in the school. She is someone important in my life because she is the only one that didn't scared of me or bullied me. Suddenly that boy image pooped in my mind.

'_**That boy also didn't scared of me. Wai..ait why I'm thinking of him ?yeahh he didn't scared of me but he was bulling me ! ' **_I keep thinking and sighed. "miku-chan " _** ' yeaaahh that boy look exactly like this , that blue eyes and messy blonde hair aand that fa-' **_

"MIIKKUUU-CHHAANN!" Rin shouted at me, make me come back to reality . "why are you ignoring me and didn't answer my question ?" she asked and pouted at me. "ehh…yo..you asked me ? what question ?" I asked still confuse , _**'I thought rin was him ! and I thought he was exactly like thi-…..wait…wait! that's right that boy is exactly like rin!' **_

"you really ignoring me !' I asked you who made you mad ?" she asked me with serious face._** 'that is that look , she is really like him ? what a coincidence!' **_"hello miku to earth ?"

"uhhh , I'm sorry rin , it was just a really arrogant boy. Only think about him make my blood boil!" I said and clenched my hand."he said I don' suit my hair and snapped at me, when we first met. Gezzz… my images of him really bad! I don't want to think about him , let's just go to sleep."I said and go to my bed. "okay" she said and switch off the lamp.

-o-o-o-o-

"Miku-chan wake up, we have go to school, I don't want to be late again, you know!" the blonde haired girl shake the teal haired girl body. "mnn…give me 15 minute…."she dragged teal haired girl "no! don't b lazy sleepy head ! I'll waiting for you , so you better quick". She warned the teal haired girl. After the blonde girl gone , the teal haired girl lazily got up from the bed and go to bathroom. She looking in mirror and groaned "why morning have to come? I'm still sleepy*yawn*" she take a look at clock and groaned again "it's already this late , I have to quickly change !" she take her wigs, wear it , and tied it in two ponytail after that she wear her school uniform , "I don't have a time to wear a contact lenses !" she sighed. So she decide to take a glasses and wear it, it's have a blue glasses so that no-one can see her eyes.

"you're so slow , sleepy head." And folded her hand in her chest "and for you information within the 5 minutes the gate will close". I looked at my watch" whooa , me must hurry rin-chan !" she dragged the blonde girl and run toward the school. After arrived in front of the school gate the teal haired girl sighed "we made it".

Miku P.O.V

I panted heavily and tried to catch my breath , from the girl dorm to school is far. This school , vocaloid gakuen is really huge.

"puph….hahahahahahaha" I look up to rin-chan. "ehh ? what's wrong rin-chan ?" I asked her , but she just laugh again and ignoring me. "hmnn…hehehehe if I tell you , promise me you not mad at me ?"

"ye….yes, absolutely, why I have to mad at you ?" I said . "because you always late , I…I…..made the clock in our room fast one hour" I said and begin to laugh again ,and louder. "so…..so..we…we don't late , and actually we still have a lot of time ?"

" yeaahhh….and so…..sorry , I have a business so I will go" she said and run away. "KAGAMINE RIN! DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted and chasing her. "he…..hey , you had promised me,ne ?"she said and run as fast as she can. "I don't mad at yo-!" oh shit , I bumped into someone again , my glasses and my bag flew , and fall every where. "ouucchh….i'm so sorr-! Wa…wait…its you! That jerk!" the boy looked at me in, confused, and his eyes widened. He seem like he finally remember me. "oh you…that ugly cosplayer…you seem different huh ?!"he said and stood up." WHAT ARE-! ARRGGHHH! You don't seem too handsome , BAKA!"I replied to him. We begin to mocking at each other. "shut up!, WEED-HEAD!"

"WHA..WHAT! I'm sorry but I can't shut up BANANA-HEAD!" He seem pissed off , and I smile , a satisfied smile. "what about I cut your mouth then, ugly green weed head!"I clenched my hand, my face is crimson red , no..not blushing, but anger,_**' this boy is really a jerk!' **_ I was about to shouted at him , but rin come to me with worried face! "miku-chan , are you okay?" rin looked at me , and then he looking at that jerk " eh , why is len here?" that jerk staring at me , and then he answered "nothing just that baka girl always bumped to me! Oh I forgot, because she's a baka that she mistook a person as a wall". Rin looked at that jerk and then looked at me " is him 'that jerk" you tell me yesterday?"

" of course , who else is really annoying than this banana-head. Is you really know this banana-head?"I said while pointing at him.

"hahahaha , the two of you is really getting along hah? So ,let me introduce you at each other. This 'baka girl' name is hatsune miku and that banana head name is kagamine len. Now the two of you know each other name , so stop mocking at each other". She said , with a wise face.

"wa…wait….kagamine , o that jerk is your…?" I asked rin and pointed at him. I stare at him , he give me a smirk, so I looked away." Yupss…he is my cousin." I stared at him _**'now that explain why they look so similar' **_"mhmm… why don't we go to class together since we are all in the same class?"

"WHATTTT I IN THE SAME CLASSS WITH THAT BAKA !" We both said in unison . " stop follow me baka girl!" I chuckle " sorry ? isn't you are the one that mimicking me ?" we both glared at each other. I look at his icy blue eyes , and I thought I saw a slightest of happy feeling flashes through his blue-icy eye but quickly disappeared.

"wow, the two of you rea...ly dense , didn't recognize each other even though you're in same class". I gave rin a death glare and started to walk away from them _**'if I staying with that jerk we will fight again, what I always meet him' **_ when I left I feel someone stared at my back ,and I shiver from that thought, but quickly shacked it away. I hope I'll never meet him again later, but somehow deep in my though I feel , somehow warm ,and kind of like it. I shake my head and keep walking to the class to continue my sleep.

Chapter2~end~

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT !**

**HE MORE THE REVIEW , I'LL MORE EXCITED TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER! :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**The fuulmoon guardian **

**Chapter3: the strange day**

Ring~

The school bell is ring , now it's time for P.E class. In the field all the boy stay in position, ready to run. shelooked at them , and she saw a really unbelievable bright blonde hair, his blonde hair is tied into a little ponytail, " I had to admitted he is handsome, but still….." miku cursed under her breath and looking at the banana head again. The banana head had finished running and walked toward her direction, he got a first position. "hatsune-san , its your turn" sensei voice's scared miku, so she toward walked her teacher , and walked pass banana head. She thought it was just her imagination , she saw his eyes eyeing her and a smile appeared in his cold face.

The marathon test already over, all the student sat down on the grass and rest. When she sat down and glanced toward her , she could see a person was stood here while watching another person as she watch him. Then miku notice banana head is staring at a pink haired girl , that surrounded by all the boy. "so she like these kind of girl huh?" she asked to herself, and snapped at herself "that not my business , not that I care about him". Without her noticing , she never could averted her gave off banana head and keep staring at him , and notice he was clenched his hand and shook his head, and smirk " what a fool ? why is human is so weak huh? I couldn't keep this anymore " he is rubbing his back and his finger ruffled his blonde hair. she took a glance at the pink- haired girl and sighed , megurine luka , she was her friend she shy and a very kind person, but week ago , she suddenly became popular with the guy and flirted at them , its like the now luka and the past luka is a different person. "so his types of girl is that popular and like to flirt with guys huh?" she smile bitterly at herself. "wh…..why I feel so bitter ?" she asked herself and shook her head only to found that banana head already sat next to him, drinking some water. Quickly she got up and walking away , because if they stay together they just fight again. But its too late, the banana head said "yo baka,!" he said and smirked and receive the girl glare. "don't begin a fi-!" she about to said but the banana head stop it by grab her hand. He stared at her neck, she blushed by the sudden action, and stuttered "wh….wha…what?!" he keep stared and his eye widen and he touch her neck. She shivered by his action and about to snapped but he interrupt her again ad ask her while he still stared and touch her neck "what is this? Its this you tattoo?answer my question!" she struggle from his grip and answered "it…its tattoo ! Yeahh its weird! Its not your business , now excuse me!" she said as she walked away leaving the blonde boy.

-o-o-o-o-

The P.E class over , and miku used the other class to sleep(because she still mad). She never got enough sleep. the teacher can only sighed and gave up to wake her, because when she's in sleepy mode, she wouldn't wake up even the teacher throw a bucket of water to her.

A flash of wind make her shiver and wake up. "it's really cold", miku quickly stand up, and looked at the clock. "jeezzz, again huh? My habit is getting worst huh?" she said and look at the sky , the sky already ark , and today is full moon. She quickly get out of the class and took off the wigs and contact lenses. She began to walk and stop in the window, she looked at her reflection and about to shout in anger, but she sighed and muttering "its my birthmark , its this really that weird ,huh?" and she walked out from the class. She jumped when she hears a loud voice

Miku P.O.V

"What is that voice ? robber? Wait , this is a school , its impossible" I said to myself and walking to the source of that sound. The voice is from down here, its from first floor. I about to shout , but I quickly closed my mouth when I saw a shadow. I looked at that shadow and realize that shadow is that jerk and the worst is that jerk body full of wound and bleeding. I heard a girl voice laughed " you not match with me, even when you with her. I'm more powerful now, you can't beat me kagamine len! Hhahaha!" he seemed really mad and pissed, he said something then a guts of wind blows and gathered around his right hand , after the wind had disappear emerged a sword in his hand. The sword hilt is black with a black rope in the end of the hilt, the sword is pure black. He grasped the sword and begin to attacking someone in front of him. I amazed with his blond and blue eyes (for some reason she did not notice the blood running down his face, probably because len too handsome and she really bewitched :D ) the black rope from the sword danced follow his movement, HE LOOKS REALLY HANDSOME! Without my command , my leg stepped forward and my amazement turned to fear.I Looked at a girl ,its have a pink hair.

"LU…LUKA!" I Shouted and they both turned at me. That jerk looked at me and quickly run toward me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT HERE BAKKAA!" he snapped at me, grab my hand and run away from that place. " oeyy release me !" I shouted and trying to let go from him, but his grip tightened. After run quiet far we hide in a janitor room ,his grip loosened and he face me ,with angry face. " I…. sleep and no one wake me up but when I awoke its already dark!" I explained at him. He sighed and sit down. "never go back to that place again , and quickly go back to your room. Its dangerous here" I blinked and finally realized what I just want to said " you're the one that dangerous, you attack my friend , you tried to kill luka ?!" he looked at my face and our eyes meet.

"look! This isn't like you think. First, this girl isn't the girl you used to know! Second, she is the one that tried to killed me! And third for your information I tried help her!" He said.

"why is she dangero-!" My word interrupted by a really loud voice , its is a bell sound " urg this sound again , what is it, this school didn't have a bell."

"you said you hear something ?" he asked me.

"of course! this bell sound really loud , you must hear it too!" I shouted at him. he seem surprised and grab my hand

"you? Isn't that tattoo ?" I really mad at him , so I snapped" of course it's real all of it! My hair, my eyes , and this is a birthmark !" he stared at me and then take out some necklace. He put it in my neck , its have a bell. The sound stopped , I sighed "you, search where the source of that sound with concentration !" he said. " but its-" he glares at me . i don't have a choice so I closed my eyes and search it, I hear a bell sound it's really not stable " I found it! Its rea-! heh what is this feeling like there is something…." I reached to my head and feel something warm " a cat ear!?" I shouted almost faint. He just freeze in that spot. What is thi-!" my voice stopped when he pulled me toward him , and hugged me

"I finally found you ! Why you hide from me this long ?" he said . I felt there are something warm inside my heart. This strange feeling somehow make me feel comfortable. Then he pulled out and smiled to me , a warm, sad and a regret. " don't ever leave me again!"

Chapter 3 ~end~


	4. Chapter 4

**THE FULLMOON GUARDIAN**

**CHAPTER 4 **

**MIKU P.O.V **

"don't ever leave me again!"he said to me with a very warm smile.

I blushed , my face all red , I averted my face and stuttered "wha…..what are you…. talking about banana head? I don't know what you mean by that"

He stared at my eyes, his eyes turned to icy blue again, he seemed really disappointed. Then he said "I'm a little daydreaming earlier, now let's begin our job as guardian."

"huh ? what do you mea-! Hey , banana head you must explain this to me! What's this? Is this an automated cosplay? What are you mean of all of this ? what with luka?"

"jezz…. All the girl is annoying. I'll explain all of it , until you can't hear it again!" he snapped at me. Now he being a jerk again, maybe he had a two personality. He closed his eyes a while and said " look at this!". Suddenly He had a pair of black cat ear and a black tail in his back. Now I looked more closely at it , and I realize that the tail was similar to a dog's tail. But that thought quickly disappeared when I saw him opened his eyes. His eyes looked like a wolf's eyes. I stepped back until my back touched the wall.

"wh….what are…. you?" I asked, even though he look more handsome with that eyes but still he frightened me. He took one step toward me. "do….don't co…come ne..near me!"

He laughed and said" so you can fell scary too? But it's the time for that, you and me we're same, I'm a black guardian while you is a white guardian. We are the successor of the guardian of foridden FOREST."

"forbidden forest? It's only exist in fairy tale , are you mad or something I don't know what is this thing but-! Ouch…its hurt" I said as I tried to take the cat ear off. "i…it's rea…real? am I dreaming?"

Suddenly a table flew toward us. The banana head quickly grab my wrist and pulled me toward him. he hugged me tightly . "seem like she don't want us to relax a bit huh?" he said that and quickly jump. With one jump we manage to escape.

He released me and glared at luka. It seemed luka notice me she stared at me and laughed. Len quickly stand in front of me, he glared at luka.

"lu…luka what's wrong with you ?" I asked her and wanted to reach her, but that banana head grabbed my hand , when I looked at him and he just shook his head. For the first time I obeyed him. the both of us startled when luka laugh louder. We turn our gaze at her.

"the evil flower have bloomed,*smirked* you can't run from your fate guardian! But let me finish you here , so you don't have to suffer from this fate." with that word, she raised one hand and the ground under us suddenly broke. We jumped, but my right leg trapped in the ground. luka raised her hand, she had a murderous eyes, and suddenly a sword that made of ground appeared in her hand. She had an evil smirk, I knew what she want to do she wanted to kill me so I closed my eyes. I heard the sound of sword stab at something.

"it's weird, It's doesn't hurt at all?"I said.

"ba-!*cough cough*" I heard he say something, so I opened my eyes. my eyes widened, he coughed some blood and that sword stabbed at his stomach. He wiped the blood from his face. He glared at luka and with his sword, he swung his sword in luka direction. "let's go" he grabbed my hand, he pulled me away from luka. We stopped and hide in a room again.

"ba….banana head are you okay?" I asked him. He looked so much in pain, I touched his wound making him moan in pain. "I'ts hurt?" I asked him again, starting to panic. "bandages! Ehhh bandages! Medicine box!" I searched it.

He looked at me and smacked my head " calm down baka! Or she will find us again! Its nothing to me! Now I'll explain it to you" he touched his wound and began to speak again " I'll start from the often-told tales" I just sat there quietly and listened to his story. "long time ago it had been told, that , this city "eternal city" was a village that has been damaged by war and drought. Across the village there was a forest, the forbidden forest , its called forbidden because many wolves that lived in it. We are told that there are two persons lived in there, the two guardians. One day because of drought and disaster, many people in the village died. The two people came out from the forest with their wolves and trying to help the villager. With their power, the village finally revived. And all the villagers lived with prosperous and that two people came back to forest. That is the story that often told, but in fact the story isn't true" he said and stood up, looking at the outside situation.

"so, what is the truth?" I asked him, began to wonder.

"that two guardians was using it power to create the fullmoon card., card that were created based on the five elements of nature. Each cards has it own element, water, fire, air and earth and there is one card that could control the four element. The purpose was to help the villagers. But after they created the card they are weakened , then the looking for two peoples from the villagers. Assisted by wolves in the forbidden forest, gave their power. That two chosen people is us, we inherit the two guardian powers and we are blessed with the power of the wolves in the forbidden forest. Do you understand so far?"

I nodded and he continued his story "but everything are nit going well, the cards tire of serve human and began to rebel. And now this is our jo-!" his word interrupted by the sound of something breaking down the door.

"i~fo~und yo~u! like I say you can't run from me!" I looked at banana head, he stood up. He looks like he's ready for a fight. I walked toward him and looked at him worried.

"I have enough time to rest, I'm more better now. Now as I've explained to you , lets fight back!" he said smirked and took step toward luka.

"ehhhh?"I asked him, "I can't fight, I didn't even have a power!" I protested.

"you can do it, you re the only person that able to seal them back to the card!" he shouted while aiming at luka. But luka easily dodge the attack and attacked back.

"how can I do it?" I saw him, jump to dodge the attack. Now they fight bitterly.

"I don't know, you have to do it yourself"

"what! I shouted and petrified when luka glare at me.

Chapter 4 ~end~


	5. Chapter 5

**THE FULLMOON GUARDIAN**

**CHAPTER 5: THE FATE?**

The two of them still fought. They both competed who will last longer, they both pushing each other. Miku stood there and just looked at them, her mind couldn't digest all of this. She continued pay attention to both of them, ten began to realize len in a disadvantageous position. His legs began to shift backwards, sweat running down his face. His wound began to bleed again, len looks withstand pain. With a single thrust, len pushed to the back and hit the wall, his eyelids became heavy, he began to lose consciousness. Miku left alone, she doesn't know what she should do. Luka glared at her, she licked her lips.

"one down, still one to go. Hmnn… what should I do to you. What kind of death do you want?" she smirked and walked toward miku. "a painful one ? that is most suitable for you, guardian! Haahahaha! I can't allow you to live. You will destroy our freedoms." She pointed her sword at miku neck, "between the two of you, you're the most troublesome"

"wh….why? I did not even know you! how can I stop you? I do not understand about all of this!" she shouted, she was trembling . luka's sword finally sliced miku creamy pale skin. "s…stop th…..this" red liquid began to drip.

"that because you is you, the key holder." luka hand began clutching her sword, the sign she was ready to thrust her sword " now, go-!"

She stopped her sword, sword fell to the floor. Her hands clutching his stomach, red liquid began to tarnish her clothes. "wh-!*cough* why you!" she fell to the ground.

Miku eyes widened, she lost all her strength, and her knees hit the floor. she could not feel the pain of her legs, she just stared towards luka and couldn't speak.

"the lesson for you, never turned against your opponent." He said, his eyes looked at miku, thn he realized miku wound "and you never can't do it again." He said flatly, his eyes grew colder and strong hands gripping his sword.

"le…len…" she said weakly.

"are you still can doing this?" he asked her with a soft tone. He stared at her wounded neck. "I'm sorry"

His sword made her come back from her fear. She looked at len back, his small ponytail flying in the wind. His hand strengthens his grip " I called you, sword of light, cleanse that which taint these soul!" he swung his sword, he sliced luka.

" lenn! You killed luka!" the teal haired girl shouted and run toward the collapsed luka but len grab his hand, pulled her toward him. "what? Let go of me! Luka, she was-"

" I had said it before, I don't kill her. Now this is your turn! You ha-!" a girl appeared, she wear a kimono, and she is flying toward miku and len "shit! Quickly do it! I will fight its"

"how? I didn't even have a sword." I protested.

"you have your own way to fight , you're the key holder, key to open the gate. Key to sealed this card."

"wh…what? How?"

That kimono girl attacked len. He was in a very bad situation. He already lost too much strength. "no-one know it, baka girl!

Miku P.O.V

"if no one know this then how I could do it!" I whispered. I looked at banana head, he panted heavily as he keep dodge the attack. It seem like he had reached his limit. "I really wanted to help you but.." I sighed and shout at him "impos-!"

'**you can do it, guardian! Say it !' **the voice in my head said. It was a girl voice.

"say what? Who is you? What is it?" I asked her, confused. "if I become crazy ? I talked to no one?" I sighed, but that voce came back.

'**say it, a magical word ! the word that belong to you! only you****have****the key****to****open it. Now say it!' **the girl voice said. Suddenly a word came out from my mind.

"I commanded you.." I closed my eyes, I began to recite the incantation, my left arm straight ahead. I bend my right hand and my hand holding my left wrist. "as the key holder, o gate to realm of dark,"

When I started to cast the spell, I felt a gust of wind gathered around my left hand. I shouted " hear my sound and obey me." I opened my eyes and shouted "open". A magic circle appeared around my eyes and its started spinning. I heard the kimono girl shouted and sucked into this circle. As she was sucked up into a circle, a card appears and lying on the ground.

Circles around my hand started to disappear and suddenly I felt dizzy. Heavy eyelids, they protested when I want to open it, my head feels light. "i…..i….am….a bi….t….di…..zy…" I blacked out, and I don't know anything anymore.

Chapter5 ~end~


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

dream or real ?

'times to wake up!'

'times to wake up!'

'times to wake up!'

miku P.O.V

I heard a loud voice, it's really annoying. uncounciusly I raised my hand. And turn off the alarm.

"oh you already wake up?!" a voice said something to me. Lazily I opened my eyes and I saw a pair of blue eyes.

"...len?" I asked the voice, but it only laughed. I felt similar to this laughter.

"oh i see! Finally fell for him huh?" she said and still gigling.

"rin!"

My eyes snapped open and I quickly got up from my bed. But i still fellling dizzy and almost fall. But rin quickly caught me.

"jezz... Miku don't suddenly get up!" she said and helped me sit in the bed. I looked around and realized I sleep in my room.

"so it was a dream huh?" I whispered to myself. Suddenly my neck itching, I raised my hand and touched my neck. I felt something. "a cloth?"

"it's bandage, miku." Suddenly I remembered Something,a blonde boy with a bleeding face. "you already in that state when le-!"before she could finish her word I quickly run to bathroom. I took a fast bath and change to my uniform.

"so it's real!" I said to myself and wore my wig I let it free, because it would take a long time to tied it. I wore a spectacles, to hid my teal eyes. " lets go to school rin!" I said and quickly left the room. My though full of what happened yesterday. I kept run ignoring rin behind me.

I finally arrived at school and luckily luka was standing in front of me.

"luka!"I called her. She looking at me, I quickly approach her.

"ohayo, miku-chan!" she smiled at me, I quickly grabbed her hand and checked if she had a wound or not. " whats wrong miku-chan!" she asked me with confused face.

"that banana head wa-!" I about to said something but a voice interrupting my word. It come from behind me.

"it's rude you know to mock at someone in the morning weed-head." I knew this voice, this familiar voice. I turned and saw a pair of icyblue eyes staring at me.

"banana head." I said and narrowing my eyes. We was staring at each other. suddenly luka's voice broke the silence.

"mo...mor..morning len-sama!" she said With a blushed face.

"ah! morning too megurine-san." he said with a smile. I looked at luka, her face became more red than before. She tugged at my sleeve and it made me looking at her.

"wow... How..how can you know len-sama?" she said shyly

"what with that banana-head?" I asked. "and why you call him len-sama?"

"oh my god! You don't know len? He is a very popular boy in school! You really always on your own world huh? " she whispered at me.

I looked at him, from his toe to his face. I sighed and said "what good about him! He is a heartless bastard! He trying to-!" I stopped and realized the reason I search her. " ahh, are you really alright? lets me see you"

"whats wrong with you miku?" she said to me, and giggled. "are you sick? Or are you have a fever miku?"

I blinked, 'she came back to her old self. But...she didn't remember about yesterday', I sighed again and quickly said "this banana-head trying to ki-!"

I couldn't finish my sentence, because that banana head covered my mouth with his hand. He ben his head, so now he placed his mouth near my ear and whispered "don't say something weird about me in front of people. And like last night, i try to save her not kill her!"

I blinked and tried to pul his hand from my mouth. I glared at him when he tighten the grip. His hand still covered my mouth, and his other hand go around my waist.

"i'...i'm so...sorry but I have to go, see you later miku!" luka said and quickly run away.

I quickly bit his hand, causing him to step back. ' chance!' i though and quickly run away from him. ' i have to check luka!'

I run after luka, and found her talking to a purple haired boy in field. I hid behind a tree, and looked at luka.

"finally, you have a new friend huh luka. See, you are good already, you don't need that card oe popularity to make a friend!" I said to myself and smiled, shook my head. I saq the tqo of them walked to inside the school.

"its not good you know to spy on people like that. Especially on a girl and a boy." he said from behind me. He licked his hand, that i had bit.

"so she don't remember last night incident huh ?" i asked him, ignoring his annoyed face.

"it's not that the better way. Last night is nightmare for her." he said and looked staight at my eyes.

Suddenly the pain attacked my neck. I moaned in pain "i'm getting a little...di...zzy" i whispered weakly. The pain increased, my neck throbbed. I quickly grabbed my neck, and notice my hand covered in red liquid.

"woahh...calm down... This because you too-" i can't heard his voice, suddenly my mind go blank, and I Fainted.

Normal P.O.V

"oeey, weed head are you alright?" a blonde man said to a teal haired girl.

The teal haired girl lay in a bed. The room is all white, the blonde boy sat beside the bed. Beside him is a blue haired man, he wear a white robe.

"len, you have to be more patient, she still sleeping, don't wake her up!" the blue haired man said as he wrapped bandage around the girl neck.

The teal haired girl stirred, an her eyes finally opened a little. She blinked and realized the blonde boy face is in front of her. she quickly got up and pushed him away.

"ouch, its hurt!" she groaned and touched her neck.

"that because you got up suddenly, miku-san!" the blue haired man said.

"se...sensei?" the teal haired girl said and looked at him, she cocked her head and had an innocent look.

"you fainted and len brought you here." the blue haired man said while blushing.

"you wound open weed head." len said and glared at the blue haired man.

The teal haired girl, miku sat up, causing the blanket fell. She blinked and finally notice, she isn't in her school uniform, now she wear a black tank top. The black tank top made her creamy pale skin more stand out. she heard someone gulped voice. Suddenly there are a shadow covered her. she looked up and saw len backed her.

"you scarred her kaito" he said and glared at the blue haired man, named kaito.

Miku quickly got up from the bed and tried to walked out from this room. But she even couldn't stand, her legs felt weak and can't sustain her body, and made her fall. Before her body touch the floor , a pair of strong hand wrapped around her waist.

She gasped and quickly looked up, at the owner of these hand. Len had wrapped his hand around her and carried her to her back.

"You should rest, you wound not perfectly healed. So becareful not to make the wound open again" kaito said gain the girl attention.

"yeah, just sleep, you still weak. After you wake up, we have to search for another card again." he said coldly as he laid her in her bed.

She about to protest but give up. Because when her head touched the pillow, she felt very sleepy and in a few second she already asleep.

Chapter 6 ~end~


	7. Chapter 7

The fullmoon guardian

chapter 7: the curse

Blue haired man walked with a bag full of bread toward infirmary. He muttered something along the way to infirmary. Finally he opened the door and quickly colse it again.

"this your order. You already missed two class, you know?"

"yeah, I know." the blonde haired boy replied.

"seriously len! Can you go back to your classroom?!" kaito said

len P.O.V

"nu-uh. I can't leave her alone. If i go back to class, it's useless, my mind will always in here. Plus, it's dangerous if I'm leave her with you, kaito." I explained to him, while glared at him.

"right, right, head over heels for her huh!?" he teased me, I blushed While glared at him.

I heard him chuckle but ignore him by turned my attention to miku. I brought my hand to brushed her teal hair away from her face. Unconciously I caressed her cheeks, she snuggled deeper to my hand. I smiled at this sight.

"I see. Even now, you never changes, my little one." I said to my self. " still same as the person I always loved."

I stared at her face but someone voice snapped me to reality. I turned my head to look at him. It seem like he talked to me. I glanced at her with 'what you say' look.

"haahh...I said is she remembered you?"

My eyes widened, my heart hurt like being thrust with a sword. I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"no she don't remembered me, and she doesn't need too" I said, ignoring the protest in my heart. "she doesn't need to remember all the memories that only brought back bad memories. I'm okay with that, I only wanted her to be happy."

"hmn.. But you face didn't said like that you know."

I was about to protest but I heard her moaned.

Len P.O.V end

she stirred a little before her eyes opened. Her teal eyes scanned the room and felll on a blonde haireD boy.

"woke up already?" he said and give her a plastic full of bread."eat this weed head."

she glared at him and pouted a little. But her stomach growled and her blushed.

"eat that, after this I will explain about something to you" the blonde boy said, he looked straight ahead but actualy he was watching her in corner of his eyes. A ghost a smile appeared in his handsome face.

Miku P.O.V

i stared at him, waiting for her to talking.

"first do you rememberd the flower mark on you left chest?" he asked me.

I nodded, my right hand touched my left chest. "after that incident, the mark got wider, like a blooming flower"

"it's because the curse was begun again. The never ending fight between us, a cruel fate of us guardian. " he said with a sad look.

" we are tied together with them, as long as they don't die, we will live too. No matter how long it is."

"what are you trying to say? I don't get it." I asked

"its mean we can't die baka. We like them immortal." he said "we only died when our heart is crushed. The long live so they can play with us as long as they lived"

"we are vampire!" I said as my eyes widened

"arghhh! WHY I GOT AN IDIOT PARTNERT!" he said after smacked my head " we are human, uhm... half wolf maybe...vampire doesn't exist baka!"

"so how long had you lived?" i asked him.

"don't said it like I wasn't human!" his eyebrow twitched " I don't know anymore, too long for me to remember"

"heh so you actually an reaaaallllyyy old guy! And a very pompous old man" I said it loud, but actually my hand trembled, i tried to calm down.

"the truth is our time stopped, so I'm actually eighteen. And yo-" he said.

I don't know what he saying anymore. I'm drowned in my own world. A word keep repeating in my head.

'she is a monster'

' you are monster that why you parent abandoned you'

' get out of here you monster'

Suddenly I felt a warm in my hand and I realized it was his hand. He cupped my face, his action brought my mind back to reality.

"ahahaha! So we immortal, huh? Then it's great isn't it." I said and quickly get up and about to go out from infirmary. But his hand pulled me to him, he hugged me. His face burried in my neck, his breath made my face heated and I shivered.

"He-hey, we have cl-class" I stammered. He lift his face and his blue eyes stared directly aT my eyes.

"let's go!" he said and dragged me with him.

I followed him, I faintly hear his whispered "sorry" but i shrugged it off,

'no way, if he said that hell will froze first' I thought as I silently followed him to class.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

pllllleeeaaaassse review :D

reviiieew

reviiieew

and revvviiieeww


End file.
